Langage de Fleurs
by Hitomi Kurotenshi
Summary: Piercings, tatouages, chaines, Doc Martens en cuir, cigarettes, sexe et alcool. Voici Eren, un jeune rebelle de 17 ans vivant à Trost, libre et déchainé. Un adolescent qui vit comme il l'entend, dans son monde. Bagarreur, rockeur et déterminé. Mais qui est donc ce jardinier nain qui va tant le perturber ?
1. Résumé & Extraits

Résumé :

Piercings, tatouages, chaines, Doc Martens en cuir, cigarettes, sexe et alcool. Voici Eren, un jeune rebelle de 17 ans vivant à Trost, libre et déchainé. Un adolescent qui vit comme il l'entend, dans son monde. Bagarreur, rockeur et déterminé. Mais qui est donc ce jardinier nain qui va tant le perturber ?

* * *

><p><span>Extraits :<span>

_« Ecrasant de si façon sauvage cette pauvre clope sur le sol à l'aide de ses doc Martens, Eren balança sa tête de haut en bas, tapant énergiquement son pied sur le sol au rythme de la musique. « Teenagers » de My Chemical Romance résonnait brutalement dans son casque, déchirant ses tympans. Mais pour tout dire, Il s'en foutait. Frémissant même d'excitation aimant cette déchirure entre le réel et son monde. Chez lui. Là où il se sentait si bien. Le Rock._

_Il relâcha sa bombe d'entre ses doigts, admirant son travail. Son Tag, sur cet immeuble, était parfait. « __**The Beast is fuckin free ! **__». »_

_« Il poussa nerveusement la porte du magasin, une sueur froide parcourant sa colonne vertébrale. Et c'est dans le grelotement de la clochette qu'Eren le revis une nouvelle fois. Ce regard si perçant et gris qui daigna de lui accorder son attention un instant avant de la reporter sur son magazine. Ses joues, malgré lui, s'empourpraient face à cet homme. Pourquoi se sentais-il si docile en le voyant ?_ »

« _Eren le tira brutalement vers lui, écrasant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Les mains de son amant, caressant fougueusement ses hanches, le pressait contre lui. Il écarta son visage du sien, passant sa langue sur sa mâchoire. Eren gémis._

__ Jean…_

_Après tout, pourquoi devrais-il m'en soucier. Ce n'est que de la baise._ »

« _Mikasa se tourna lentement vers Eren, l'hésitation engourdissant ses membres. Une fois face à lui, il pouvait distinguer ses yeux rougis par les larmes, qui avaient dû couler toute la nuit._

__ Je vais mourir ?_ »

À très bientôt, dans Langage de Fleurs.


	2. Chapitre 1 Gui

Chapitre 1 ; Gui

**Gui** : _Je surmonte toutes les difficultés._

Le soir du premier jour de la reprise des cours, la foule d'adolescent s'était rapidement entassé dans les nombreux bus de la ville de Trost, impatient de rentrer chez eux après cette rude journée qui avait déchiré l'agréable période des grandes vacances. Oui, l'école avait repris. Terminé les journées à la plage, à la campagne, chez les amis, en compagnie de sa famille, ou même tranquillement dans sa chambre, tout ça n'étaient plus que souvenir. Fini le soleil, la chaleur, et la mer, qui laisseront désormais place aux cahiers, aux professeurs et aux notes. La plus part des élèves matures et responsables d'entre eux l'avaient accepté. Une infime parti des élèves qui avaient compris et réalisé que leurs avenirs se jouaient dès aujourd'hui, peu importe leurs grades de classe, peu importe leurs mentalités. Quand aux autres, le lycée n'était que les plus belles années de leurs vies, n'est ce pas ?

Et c'est ainsi que parvient notre principal protagoniste, Eren Jaeger. Un jeune homme de 17 ans à l'allure sombre et au regard déterminé, et étonnamment vert. Ce curieux personnage à l'aspect sauvage et fier, entièrement vêtu de vêtement à style punk, n'était autre qu'un de ces étudiants pressé de retrouver la joie de dévorer des chips sur le canapé, avachi tel un crustacé fidèle à son milieu naturel devant un quelconque programme télévisé, stupide ou pas, comme si l'école n'existait plus.

Avec une démarche sauvage et imposante, ce brun taquinait de ses dents blanches son piercing à la lèvre avec irritation, son meilleur ami à ses côtés. Ce meilleur ami même, se dénommé Armin Arlett. Tout son opposé calme, serein et mature. L'apparence du petit enfant modèle et polie. Un parfait carré blond qui encadrait délicatement son visage poupon, mettait tout en valeur ses deux grandes pupilles bleus en soif de vie et d'apprentissage. Un jeune garçon parfait qui avait sauté une classe. Un jeune surdoué, un futur prodige.

Mais ce dernier détaillait Eren avec colère et exaspération, serrant son précieux cahier de science contre son torse plat. Tel une mère sûrement trop protectrice envers son petit garçon, nettement trop grognon. Mais que faisait-il en compagnie de ce personnage rebelle ?

_ Eren, tu m'écoutes ?!

Le susnommé soupira bruyamment, passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns rebelles d'un air fatigué. L'irritation était distinctement lisible sur son visage bronzé d'adolescent.

_ Ouais, ouais._ , Souffla Eren._

_ Tu ne peux pas être collé dès le premier jour… Par deux professeurs différents ! Qu'est ce que va dire ta mère ?! , _Sermonna le plus petit._

_ Elle n'en saura rien et puis je n'irais pas. _Répondit-il autoritairement._

_ Qu-quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas fai… _marmonna Armin._

_ Si, je le peux, et tu n'en diras rien.

_ Si seulement Mikasa te voyait…_ bredouilla t-il._

Eren leva exagérément ses yeux aux ciels, enfouissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, sûrement trop troués pour être acceptable à son établissement. Des reproches et des réprimandes, ça, il en subissaient chaque jour. Une de plus ou de moins, ne changerait pas ce jeune homme. Loin de là. Pour lui, c'était devenue assez habituel et désormais, répétitif et sûrement trop ennuyeux. Les mêmes paroles, les mêmes gestes, les mêmes personnes.

_ Laisse Mikasa en dehors de tout ça.

Fin de la conversation. C'était tout aussi simple, Armin savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait résonner cette tête de mule. C'était honnêtement impossible et une immense perte de temps. Eren n'était pas le genre de personne à papoter dans ce genre longue conversation sur son comportement. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, il agissait comme un enfant. Un gamin, irrespectueux et dévergondé. Mais il aimait être ainsi, un animal fou et libre. La bête intouchable et incontrôlable qui se battait pour vivre. N'avoir aucune limite et pouvoir respirer dans son monde. Libéré son être de cette prison trop étroite.

_Eren Jaeger voulait vivre et se battre tel l'animal sauvage qu'il l'était._

Le soleil illuminait délicatement ce jeune homme aux traits résolu et décidé, déterminé à poursuivre sa voie, sans chaines et sans cages. L'oiseau fou.

Il faisait encore chaud en ce début de mois de septembre, sûrement trop. Une chaleur écrasante et péniblement détestable pour Eren. Quelques curieuses gouttes de transpiration coulaient le long de ses joues cuivré, par la suite, farouchement essuyé par la main de l'adolescent.

Armin le détailla silencieusement, l'impassibilité sculptant son visage angélique.

_ Tu comptes faire quoi, rentré ?

_ De l'art.

_ Encore ? _Soupira t-il. _Fais gaffe.

_ Je sais.

* * *

><p>Le ciel, était nettement découvert cette nuit qui avait précédé la rentrée des classes, dévoilant ses flamboyantes étoiles. Un soir agréable et doux, le vent chaud caressant les piétons qui se trouvaient encore tardivement dans les rues de la ville. Une nuit belle et discrète, qui s'était installé silencieusement alors que le soleil désertait sereinement.<p>

Les rares personnes encore présentes dans les rues rentraient paisiblement chez eux, profitant de cette douceur étonnante et reposante. Certains hommes sûrement trop saouls qui arpentaient des rues sombres, écoutaient aussi avec étonnement le calme de cette nuit, que nous offrait Trost.

_Mais tous ?_

Ecrasant de façon si sauvage cette pauvre clope sur le sol à l'aide de ses doc Martens, Eren balança sa tête de haut en bas, tapant énergiquement son pied sur le sol au rythme de la musique. « _Teenagers »_ de _My Chemical Romance_ résonnait brutalement dans son casque, déchirant ses tympans. Mais pour tout dire, Il s'en foutait. Frémissant même d'excitation aimant cette déchirure entre le réel et son monde. Chez lui. Là où il se sentait si bien. Le Rock.

Il relâcha sa bombe d'entre ses doigts, admirant son travail. Son Tag, sur cet immeuble, était parfait. « **The Beast is fuckin free ! **».

_ Haha, si ça c'est pas cool ! Prends en de la graine, Kirschtein ! Car ça, c'est du grand art ! _Hurla t-il joyeusement._

Vivant, Eren se sentait vivant.

Une phrase vulgaire et simple, mais rapidement compréhensible pour ce qui pouvait traduire cet anglais rebelle et grossier. Quelque chose de métaphorique pour Eren, quelque chose qui lui appartenait. Sa symbolique. Sa liberté. Sa grossièreté. Son tag. Sa trace. Sa marque sur cette ville. Des mots. Juste des mots, qui voulaient tout dire, tout exprimer, tout expliquer.

_Eren Jaeger était indomptable._

_À suivre…_

* * *

><p>Voilà un chapitre bien court, mais c'est juste pour vous mettre dans le bain et vous présentez le Eren de cette fiction ! Fier, indomptable, punk et sauvage.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'à lu et à bientôt pour la suite de Langage De Fleurs !

* _La Bête est putain de libre !_

_Hitomi._


End file.
